Moddie Preacher
by Too Far Gone-Never Coming Back
Summary: Nine-year-old Moddie Preacher has always been reckless. She acts on instinct and tries not to reason with herself. When Moddie's adventure leads her a little bit too far from home, how will she return? And more importantly, how did she get there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Very few people know me, therefor I could not be JK Rowling, because she is famous for books about a wizard that I obviously do not own. -Pouts-**

**In an attempt to end rambling on a happy note: I DO own the Preachers and the Ekwells, and have become rather attached to them, especially Moddie, but I haven't written about the rest...YET!**

Moddie paused outside her house. Her neighbors' door was open. Of course, her door was open too, but she was planning to go inside. Were the Ekwells even home? Their car wasn't there. Moddie had seen the youngest of the 3 Ekwell children just yesterday. Tiny, white-blond Alsi was Moddie's best friend and she hadn't said anything about them going anywhere today. Her brother and sister were home for the summer. Maybe somebody was there.

Moddie let her door swing closed as she strode over to Alsi's house. She knocked on the open door before sliding inside. "Alsi?" Moddie called into the plain little wood-walled entrance room. She turned to the twisting stairs, "Al, are you here?" Silence. She went into the spacious living room, but it was empty except for some of Darcey's magazines on the glass coffee table and Mr. Ekwells notebook on the small brown couch. The wide, white rug was spotless and the picture frame Moddie and Alsi had made out of play-dough yesterday was still drying on the marble mantle.

There was a tiny white pot on the floor near the fire place. Moddie knew she shouldn't be in the house if nobody was home, but she went to investigate anyway. She crouched down near the warm fire and picked up some of the green powder. It seemed to be just that, green powder. Moddie was about to stand up again when she lost her balance. "Potter!" She used 'Potter' as a word of exclamation. The Ekwells said the word all the time and it had stuck with Moddie. Alsi would shake her head in mock disappointment when she used it.

Moddie was almost on her feet again when she remembered she was still holding the powder. She bent over to put it back in the pot. But Moddie lost her balance again and fell towards the fire. She dropped the powder and said, "Potter!" once again as she braced herself for a burn.

But no burn came. Just a swirling dizziness and the feeling of smoke in her lungs. Moddie wheezed and covered her mouth and nose as she struggled to stand up. She slipped repeatedly and settled with laying down. She wondered if she was dying. Did the fire kill her? Moddie kept her eyes closed, but the spinning had slowed. She was about to peel back her eyelids to see if she was in heaven when a scream hit her ears.

Moddie screamed in response, but her's was hoarser and quieter. "Dad! Dad, there's a muggle! A muggle in our house!" it was a girl voice, but still unrecognizable.

"She came through the fire, you idiot! She's not a muggle!" a male voice responded. There were footsteps, but Moddie didn't dare open her eyes.

"Who is it?" another girl asked. Moddie felt somebody poke her. There was a sound like a smack and a grunt.

"What did I do?" a boy asked, he was shushed by a number of people. After a moment of silence, Moddie opened her eyes and sat up. There were five kids in the room and four adults. The closest was a red-haired boy about her own height.

"Hi." Moddie coughed out. "Uh, could you tell me where I am? Er, please?" She stayed in the fireplace as she waited for an answer.

"You don't know where you are?" a different boy asked, still about her height, but with black, messy hair.

"Shut up, Albus." a red-haired girl in a black and pink dress said to him.

"Where did you come from?" a man asked, he had red hair and looked like the boy closest to her.

"Well, I...uh, was at my friend's house. In Indianapolis."

"Ind- Indianapolis?" the red haired man asked again. "In the United States?" Moddie nodded.

"That far?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Is Indianapolis far?" Moddie asked. _I must be dreaming, _she thought, _why not go along with it?_

"Well, this _is_ England." the boy called Albus said.

"I _am _dreaming!" Moddie laughed. Everyone stared at her and her laughter cut off abruptly. "Right?" her voice came out small. She looked at the unfamiliar nine and a few shook their heads.

"You can call me Ginny." a red-haired lady told her. "What's your name?"

"I'm...Moddie. Hi, Ginny." Moddie wasn't looking at her, but instead at the floor.

"Well, Moddie, you should probably get out of the fire place and clean up. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Moddie knew it was polite to say yes, so she nodded. Ginny and the red-haired girl came over to help her up. Ginny left to finish cooking and Moddie was told to follow a girl.

"Is Maddie a nickname?" the girl asked as she led her down a hallway. Moddie nodded, but tried to weasel out of giving her name. "Is your name Madison? Or Madeleine?"

"It's _Moddie."_ she exaggerated the name. "With an 'O'"

"OH! Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl looked a little ashamed.

"'S'okay, I'm used to it." Moddie muttered to her shoes. They reached a dead end. "Er...where--"

"So, what _is _Moddie short for?" The girl cut her off.

"Well, it's short for two names, actually. But, where is--" she was cut off again.

"I'm Lily. How can you have two names?" Lily said all of this as she was turning a knob that Moddie could have sworn wasn't there before.

"Hyphen. Where'd that do--"

"What are the two names?" Lily walked into another hallway, it was shorter with a door at the end and one on each side in the middle.

"Modalynn-Modesty." Moddie said. Lily opened the door on the left and walked in, holding up a finger that told Moddie to wait. When she emerged she had a green dress with blue flowers in hand. She handed it over to Moddie and pointed to the room across the small hallway.

"It should fit, there's the bathroom." Moddie walked into the plain white bathroom, but didn't pay much attention to it. She was looking down at her own ensemble. She was wearing her plain, black, 2nd grade school skirt, that had been deemed to short for her to wear as part of her uniform, but long enough to wear in the summer. It was now covered in mud from playing and soot from the fireplace. You couldn't really tell on the black, but Moddie didn't want to get dirt all over these people's house. She was wearing her green and white soccer jersey, saying PREACHER 13 on the back. It was dirty, too, but Moddie didn't feel comfortable wearing somebody else's clothes. She reluctantly put on the dress and took off her muddy tennis shoes. She picked up the clothes and opened the door a little.

"Lily? Where should I put my stuff?" she asked. Lily jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'll get them." Lily grabbed the clothes and gestured for Moddie to follow.

**Huh. That was...short. It didn't take that long to write, I guess that's why.**

**Ahwell, all the dresses I mentioned are actually at Kohls, I don't wear many dresses but in second/third grade everyone either wore dresses or skorts. But I'm bad at imagining clothing, so it helps if I have something to look at.**

**Now I'm rambling. Anyway, please review...even if you hate itKAYLA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How many times must I accurately explain that I don't have a big enough brain to come up with Harry Potter and his world? I'm playing with the characters, when I'm done I promise I'll return them (for now) in proper condition, brains wiped and all.**

**On the other hand the Preachers and Ekwells, as explained before, are mine and I am free to put them in whatever situation I see fit. So, my imaginary friends...BEWARE! (By the by, this is my last disclaimer in this story, if you don't get it by now, you never will.)(The Ekwells have a very large family. I won't explain why because it'd kind of mess up the story.)**

As everyone sat down for dinner, an owl flew through the window. Moddie jumped and scurried under the table. She heard a _thunk _and then a man said, "You can come out from under the table. It's just our owl." Moddie slid back up into her seat and she could feel the heat rushing into her face.

"I- I'm sorry." she stammered. "It's a very pretty owl." she added, examining the reddish tint of it's feathers as everyone else seemed to be examining her face. When nobody spoke she said, "My neighbors have two owls. Methuselah and Drusilla, but we call them Thu and Sil. Trent, one of my neighbors, calls Thu Devil because his ears are so tiny that they look like horns."

After a short pause in which Moddie tried to come up with something to say that didn't sound stupid, the red haired man said, "Don't you have an owl?" Moddie stared at him.

"Uh, um, well, no. No, I don't." she looked down at her plate, with mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken. She studied the swirling patterns in the potatoes hoping she didn't seem as stupid as she felt.

"But you have some sort of owl in your family, right? Or do you use your neighbor's?" the man asked her.

"Neither." she looked up at him, "What do you mean, use?" He looked bewildered.

"How do you get letters around?" the boy who looked like him asked.

"I- I mail them. But we don't mail letters much. We normally use e-mail." Moddie was starting to sweat. Everyone was staring at her with looks of confusion.

"Ron," a long, bushy brown haired girl said to the man. "maybe she's muggle-born." Then she turned and looked at me. "I'm Hermione. This is my husband, Ron," she gestured to the man. "Ginny is his sister. And that's Harry, Ginny's husband." she waved a hand in the other man's direction. She introduced Albus and another boy with messy black hair, James, who was taller than the rest of the kids. They were Harry and Ginny's sons, and Lily's brothers. Hermione and Ron had two kids. Rose was their oldest, with a sort of deep chestnut-red colored hair that waved down to her waist, and Hugo was a year younger than her, with the same bright red hair as his father. Then, out of nowhere, Hermione asked, "Do you know how you got here?" Moddie shook her head slowly and suddenly wanted to clamp her hands over her ears and sing with her eyes closed. She also wanted to say, "Through Alsi's fire, obviously." but she didn't do that either. She just shook her head. "Moddie, do you believe in Santa Clause?" Hermione asked.

"You're saying Santa Clause brought me here?" Moddie blurted out. Hermione shook her head patiently.

"I just want to know if you believe in him." Moddie shrugged. "Well, what about magic, then. Pixies and Unicorns." Hermione bit on her lip like she wanted to say more.

"Well, magic, I guess, but not so much the pixies or unicorns." Moddie lifted one side of her mouth in a sort of half-grimace.

"So, would you believe that there are people who can do _real _magic. Not magicians, but wizards and witches." Moddie's stomach dropped. Her brain immediately rejected the idea, but she shrugged anyway. "Moddie, do you ever do anything that seems odd to your family or friends?" Hermione asked. It seemed unrelated to Moddie at first.

"Well, to kids at school, maybe, but never really my friends or family."

"Like what?" She looked truly interested, but Moddie hesitated. She wasn't supposed to tell people this. She did weird things sometimes, her whole family did. Alsi's family, too, that's why she could tell them. But these things weren't _supposed _to happen, so Moddie didn't tell people about it. She told herself that she was a dream, and that she could tell them anything because they weren't real. That made her feel a little better.

"Well, sometimes me and my brothers and sisters make each other fly into things." she whispered, looking at her plate again, not much food was gone. "Without touching each other. Adrian made a desk chair brake and Patrick Hues had to go to the nurse. Mira and Nessa haven't done anything too horrible and Dad always tells Mom it'll be worse with the 5-year-olds. I made a monkey bar disappear last year and Megan Shavins broke her arm. Mom and Dad were furious with me and said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone I did it. They get angry when we do anything out of the ordinary. Like when Luke made it snow on his second birthday, they put him in time-out."

"So, it's your whole family?" Hermione asked slowly. Moddie looked up at her, she looked confused.

"Yeah, and my neighbors." Moddie felt a bit sick after saying that. She'd let out that her neighbors were different too.

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked, still looking slightly confused. Moddie looked back at the plate.

"They don't do anything as bad as us, but I catch them sometimes. When dad'll make the milk fly out of the fridge. Or when Mom's car keys pop into thin air." When she looked up again Hermione was smiling slightly.

"So, if you believe that there can be wizards and witches, do you believe that you could be one of them." Moddie's jaw grew extremely heavy, but she held it up so that she wouldn't look as shocked as she felt.

"Uh. I never really thought about that." she muttered to nine smug faces and an extremely annoyed owl. "I guess it's possible, but I can't really control when the odd things happen or what they are. Aren't magic people supposed to be able to do that?"

"Your parents can. They've had practice and training." Harry chimed in. Moddie thought that they all must be crazy. The dream option was ruled out by the food, though. And magic seemed the only way to get to England through a fireplace.

"So if my parents were magic, then why wouldn't they have told me? Especially if I was magic too?" Moddie asked tiredly.

"I have no idea." Harry responded. Moddie stared at the owl again while she processed the idea of being a witch. There was a roll of paper tied to it's leg.

"Are you going to- what's your owl's name?" she asked.

"Ignis." Rose said.

"Are you going to take that paper off of Ignis's leg?" Ron scooped up the owl and removed the paper. He unrolled it.

"It's from the ministry, saying that the man they found wasn't Robert." Ron mumbled towards Harry. He sounded disappointed.

"Who's Robert?" Moddie asked.

"Robert Preacher's family, and his wife's brother and sister, used to live down the road. He and his wife and kids are thought to be killed by his wife's brother, Paul Ridson." Harry explained. Moddie froze.

"Moddie, are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, it's just my dad's name, Robert Preacher. And my uncle too, Uncle Paul." she mumbled to no one in particular.

"You know a Robert Preacher?" Harry was suddenly alert. "Your dad?" Moddie nodded. "And your mother, is she Amelia Preacher?" Moddie nodded uncomfortably. "So your name must be Modalynn-Modesty. And you have a cousin, Lulu. The twins, Paul's kids, Brendan and Sara?" Moddie nodded at all of this.

"Moddie, I haven't seen you for 8 years!" Ginny exclaimed. "Your mother's baby, the one right after you, was it a boy or a girl?"

"A- a b- b- boy." Moddie stammered. "I just met you all today. I've never even been to England. I can't be the person you're talking about." Moddie tried not to scream as the four adults and even James came to hug her.

**Well, that was interesting to write. Moddie has such a different personality from me, it was difficult. Now that everyone knows the Preachers are witches and wizards I can start writing my other story about them in the Harry Potter genre! It would happen after this story, but as long as everyone knows they are wizards I can start the other one. YAY!**


End file.
